Die Hoffnung des Abendsterns
by Alistanniel
Summary: |Kapitel 7| Hoffnung (Aragorn) begegnet im Wald um Imladris Abendstern (Arwen)
1. Begegnung im Wald

_Inhalt: Hoffnung (Aragorn) begegnet in den Wäldern um Imladris Abendstern (Arwen)   
Genre: Romantik   
Disclaimer: Hoffnung, Abendsern und alles andere gehört wie immer Tolkien.   
Dedication: Wieder für Julian, weil er mich auf die Idee zu dieser Story gebracht hat *knuddel*_

* * *

  


**Die Hoffnung des Abendsterns**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
**Kapitel 1. Begegnung im Wald**   
  
  
  
Aragorn wanderte wieder einmal in den Wäldern rund um Bruchtal. Inzwischen kannte er jeden Baum und jeden Strauch. Es war früher Nachmittag. Eigentlich hatten ihm Elladan und Elrohir eine Lektion in Bogenschießen geben wollen, doch ihnen war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Deswegen unternahm der junge Mann allein einen Streifzug durch die Wälder.   
Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er fühlte die Gegenwart eines anderen Geschöpfes. Vermutlich war es irgendein Tier, dachte er, und begann sich umzusehen. Da bemerkte er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Schnell vollführte er eine Drehung um die eigene Achse – und blickte direkt in das Gesicht einer hochgewachsenen Frau.   
Ihr schmales Gesicht wurde von langem ebenholzfarbenem Haar umrahmt. Das dunkelblaue Kleid, dass sie trug, brachte jede einzelne Rundung ihres Körpers zur Geltung. Aber das wohl Auffälligste waren ihre klaren grauen Augen. In ihnen lag das Wissen von über zweitausend Lebensjahren.   
  
„Mae govannen", sagte sie.   
Jetzt fand auch Aragorn seine Sprache wieder und erwiderte die Begrüßung. „Ich bin Estel."   
„Estel" wiederholte sie und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Demonstrativ blickte sie auf seine Hände hinab. „Kein Frosch dieses Mal?"   
„Bitte?" Er wusste zunächst nichts damit anzufangen, aber dann kam ihm eine Situation in den Sinn, in der er als kleiner Junge der Frau, die auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, einen Frosch in den Schoß geworfen hatte, weil sie mit ihm geschimpft hatte. Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. „Das wart Ihr damals?"   
Sie lachte leise, „Es braucht Euch nicht peinlich zu sein. Ich war solche Streiche von meinen Brüdern Elladan und Elrohir gewöhnt." Aragorn fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ihr seid Arwen, Elronds Tochter", entfuhr es ihm.   
Interessiert beäugte er den Stoffbeutel, den sie in der Hand hielt. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, öffnete sie ihn, damit er hinein sehen konnte. Er war mit reifen Walderdbeeren gefüllt.   
„Ich habe sie eben gepflückt, um daraus Marmelade für meinen Vater zu machen", meinte sie.   
Aragorns Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. In fast zwanzig Jahren war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass sein Ziehvater Erdbeermarmelade schätzte.   
„Wollt ihr mich heim nach Imladris begleiten?"   
„Sehr gern", Aragorn nickte bestätigend.   
  
Arwen stieß einen Pfiff aus, woraufhin leises Hufgetrappel hörbar wurde. Ein weißes Pferd näherte sich.   
Als sie seine verwunderte Miene sah, schmunzelte sie. „Denkt ihr ich gehe den ganzen Weg von Lothlórien hierher zu Fuß?"   
Verlegenheit stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte sich schon mit einigen hübschen Elbenfrauen unterhalten, aber in Verlegenheit hatte ihn noch keine von ihnen gebracht. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er noch nie eine Frau von solch atemberaubender Schönheit wie Arwen gesehen hatte.   
  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal. Das Pferd ging hinter ihnen her. Aragorn zeigte beträchtliches Interesse an seinen Schuhspitzen. Er hätte gerne etwas zu seiner Begleiterin gesagt, jedoch fiel ihm nichts ein, worüber er mit ihr reden könnte. Dass sie ihn für einfältig oder ungehobelt hielt, wollte er auf alle Fälle vermeiden.   
„Seid Ihr immer so gesprächig?" fragte sie unvermittelt.   
Aragorn wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. „Ich... ähm... eigentlich nicht", stammelte er, während er wieder rot anlief.   
„Ist in Imladris etwas vorgefallen, von dem ich wissen sollte?"   
„Nein, das heißt, mir fällt nichts ein."   
  
Zwischen den Bäumen kamen jetzt die ersten Gebäude in Sicht. Zum Glück, dachte Aragorn. Er wusste zwar nicht, womit sie ihn hätte noch blamieren können, aber dennoch war er froh sich nicht weiter zum Narren machen zu müssen. Da Arwen als erstes ihren Vater begrüßen wollte, bot er an ihr Pferd für sie in den Stall zu bringen. Dieses Angebot nahm sie natürlich dankend an.   
Das Tier folgte Aragorn ebenso bereitwillig wie zuvor seiner Herrin. Nachdem er endlich eine Bürste gefunden hatte, begann er damit es zu striegeln, während er leise mit ihm sprach.   
„Wenn du bloß sprechen könntest, mein Freund. Dann könntest du mir sagen, womit sich deine Herrin beeindrucken lässt", murmelte er.   
Das Pferd schnaubte, als wolle es ihm eine Antwort geben..   
„Was glaubst du, Ninim, was denkt sie von mir?" fragte er, während er die Bürste über das Fell des Tieres bewegte. „Wahrscheinlich hält sie mich für einen dahergelaufenen Einfaltspinsel."   
Das Pferd wackelte mit den Ohren und wieherte leise.   
  



	2. Peinlichkeiten

  
_@ Arlessiar: dann sollt ich wohl dringend die Stelle, wo die erste Begegnung der beiden beschrieben wird, noch mal nachlesen. Freut mich aber, dass es dir gefällt, auch wenn es ein bissl anders ist.   
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird länger... hoff ich zumindest ;)_

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 2. Peinlichkeiten**   
  
  
  
Als Aragorn schließlich vorne an dem Pferd vorbei ging, um es auch von der anderen Seite zu striegeln, streifte sein Blick zufällig die Stalltür. Daneben stand Arwen. Und sie schien nicht eben erst herein gekommen zu sein. Hatte sie etwa alles gehört, was er zu dem Schimmelhengst gesagt hatte? Er fühlte wie ihm erneut Röte ins Gesicht stieg.   
Sie erkannte, dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit nicht verborgen geblieben war, und näherte sich Ninims Box. Aragorn betete der Boden möge sich unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen. Doch leider wurde ihm dieser Wunsch nicht gewährt.   
„Habt Ihr etwa alles gehört, was ich zu Eurem Pferd sagte?" brachte er schließlich hervor.   
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, nicht alles, nur dass Ihr denkt ich hielte Euch für einen dahergelaufenen Einfaltspinsel."   
„Und stimmt das?" Schon in der nächsten Sekunde hätte er sich für diese Frage ohrfeigen können.   
„Nur ein verwöhntes verzogenes Gör könnte Euch für dergleichen halten. Bin ich denn Eurer Meinung nach ein solches?"   
Der junge Mann verneinte energisch. „Wie kommt Ihr denn darauf?"   
„Nun, es ist nicht so abwegig. Ihr müsst wissen, als ich noch ein Kind war und mit meiner Mutter Lórien besuchte, war ich in den Augen der dortigen Jungen nicht mehr als das arrogante verweichlichte Enkeltöchterlein der Herrin, das man nur mit Samtpfoten anfassen durfte."   
„Wart Ihr das denn?" Aragorn konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
„Um Erus Willen, mit Sicherheit nicht. Die Erziehungsmethoden meines Vaters dürften Euch keineswegs fremd sein."   
Er nickte. Dass Elrond nichts von Zimperlichkeit hielt, hatte er schon sehr früh gelernt. Der Lord war der Ansicht, dass man Fehler machen musste, um aus ihnen lernen, und die eigenen Grenzen erkennen zu können. Er hatte ihn nie davon abgehalten falsche Wege einzuschlagen und gegen Wände zu laufen. Bei seinen eigenen Kindern hatte er es bestimmt nicht anders gehalten.   
  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide, zeigten offensichtliches Interesse an den Wänden des Stalls. Aragorn versuchte verzweifelt etwas Geistreiches zu finden, worüber er mit Arwen reden konnte, ohne sich dabei wie ein Idiot vor zu kommen.   
„Wie ist es denn so im Goldenen Wald? Ich habe Einiges darüber gehört, auch über Lady Galadriel."   
„Es ist mit nichts vergleichbar, das Ihr jemals gesehen habt."   
„Was? Der Wald oder die Lady?" Schon im nächsten Augenblick errötete er das dritte Mal binnen einer Stunde.   
Arwen grinste, „Beides zum gleichen Teil."   
„Das zu glauben fällt mir schwer."   
„Warum?" Sie konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen.   
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in Mittelerde eine Frau gibt, die schöner ist als Ihr."   
„Das ist süß von Euch." Ihr Lächeln brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.   
  
Bevor Aragorn etwas zu erwidern vermochte, betrat einer von Elronds Zwillingssöhnen den Stall.   
„Arwen, kommst du bitte mit ins Haus. Unser Vater würde gerne mit dir sprechen."   
„Natürlich, Elladan. Sofort." Sie nickte ihrem Bruder zu und bedachte Aragorn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.   
  
Aragorn sah den beiden etwas verwundert nach. Elladan? Er hätte schwören können, es handelte sich um Elrohir. Anscheinend kannte er die Zwillinge doch nicht so gut, wie er angenommen hatte.   
  



	3. Von Monstern und Äpfeln

  
_Yuhuu, ich hab meine Schreibblockade überwunden! Im nächsten Kapitel wirds dann seeehr romantisch, versprochen._

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 3. Von Monstern und Äpfeln**   
  
  
  
Erst am übernächsten Tag schaffte es Aragorn wieder außerhalb der Malzeiten, Elrond legte sehr viel wert darauf, dass die ganze Familie gemeinsam aß, mit Arwen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Er traf sie am späten Vormittag draußen vor dem Haus an. Sie saß auf einer Bank in der Sonne und las in einem Buch.   
„Hallo Arwen. Schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?"   
Die Angesprochene blickte abrupt von ihrer Lektüre auf. „Ja, herrlich", bestätigte sie.   
„Was liest du denn da?" Er sah demonstrativ auf das Buch.   
„Das ist eine Sammlung verschiedener Geschichten. Als ich noch klein war, hat mir meine Mutter immer daraus vorgelesen. Wenn ich jetzt darin blättere, erinnert mich das an sie. Es ist fast, als könne ich ihre Stimme hören, wie sie eine der Geschichten für mich liest."   
Aragorn nickte langsam. „Meine Mutter hat mir früher auch oft etwas vorgelesen. Leider erinnere ich mich nicht mehr, wie ihre Stimme dabei klang." Er zögerte, bevor er die nächsten Worte formulierte. Zwar hatte er sich fest vorgenommen sie zu fragen, aber jetzt da sich die Möglichkeit bot, fiel es ihm viel schwerer als er angenommen hatte. „Hast du Lust einen Spaziergang mit mir zu unternehmen?" Jetzt war es raus.   
Arwen antwortete nicht gleich. Seine offensichtliche Verlegenheit schien sie zu amüsieren. „Das würde ich sehr gerne", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Grinsen.   
  
Es entstand schnell eine lebhafte Unterhaltung, während die beiden am Bruinen entlang gingen. Sie sprachen über viele Dinge, und hatten dabei auch nicht wenig zu lachen.   
Arwen beendete grinsend ihre Erzählung, wie Elladan und Elrohir ihr, als sie alle drei noch Kinder gewesen waren, mit der Geschichte von der kleine Elbenmädchen fressenden Riesenflunder, einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt hatten. Daraufhin hatte sie sich geweigert auch nur in die Nähe des Flussufers zu gehen. Erst Elrond, der sie bei der Hand genommen hatte und mit ihr durch den Bruinen gewatet war, konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass es keinen kinderfressenden Fisch gab.   
Zunächst konnte Aragorn nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Eine riesige Flunder, die kleine Elbenmädchen auffrisst?", wiederholte er prustend.   
„Und du hast natürlich nie vor etwas Angst gehabt, ja?" Arwen bedachte ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen.   
„Naja... vor einem Fisch jedenfalls nicht."   
  
Aragorn hatte Glück, dass sie jetzt bei dem großen Apfelbaum ankamen. Das ersparte ihm gestehen zu müssen, dass er als kleiner Junge jede Nacht vor dem olifantenfüßigen Spinnenork, der sich unter seinem Bett versteckte, panische Angst gehabt hatte.   
  
Prüfend betrachtete Arwen die Äste des Baumes, an denen weiter oben reife Früchte hingen. Sie wandte sich an ihren Begleiter, „Na, hast du auch so großen Appetit auf einen Apfel, wie ich?"   
Er nickte, „Die sehen äußerst schmackhaft aus."   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann Arwen mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen nach oben zu klettern. Schließlich pflückte sie zwei Äpfel, und warf sie hinunter in die Wiese, bevor sie sich an den Abstieg machte. Aragorn ließ sie dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.   
Plötzlich knackte es, und ein Ast gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach. Sie verlor den Halt und fiel. Blitzschnell machte Aragorn einen Satz vorwärts und ergriff sie an den Hüften, bevor sie recht unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte. Das plötzliche Gewicht riss ihn jedoch von den Beinen und sie landeten beide im Gras.   
  
Arwen drehte sich zu ihrem Retter um. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt nur einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Du hast beachtliche Reflexe", stellte sie lächelnd fest.   
Er nickte, „Natürlich. Schließlich bin ich ein Dunadan."   
„Angeber", Sie schmunzelte.   
Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden stumm in die Augen. Zwischen ihnen lag eine Spannung, wie sie keiner von ihnen je gespürt hatte. Dann beugte sich Aragorn, einer inneren Eingebung folgend, vor und küsste Arwen.   
Als sie ihn überrascht ansah, lief er knallrot an, und sprang auf. „Ich... ich wollte nicht... es tut mir leid", stotterte er, „Wir... ähm... sollten besser zurück gehen."   
Arwen nickte, und sie machten sich auf den Heimweg. Die ganze Zeit über, bis sie Bruchtal erreichten, sprach keiner ein Wort. Als sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichten, war Aragorn heilfroh. Er kam sich mehr als dämlich vor. Es war geradezu lächerlich, dass sich Arwen, die Tochter des Herrn von Bruchtal für ihn, einen Menschen interessieren könnte, dachte er.   
  
Beim Mittagessen wechselten die beiden nicht ein Wort miteinander. Elladan und Elrohir nahmen dies amüsiert zur Kenntnis, während Elronds Augenbraue nach oben wanderte.   
Aragorn nahm sich fest vor sich bei Arwen für sein unüberlegtes Handeln zu entschuldigen.   
  



	4. Celebríans Garten

  
_Voilá, romantisch, wie versprochen!   
  
@ Laura: Danke für deinen Vorschlag :) Etwas sehr Ähnliches hatte ich auch im Sinn. _

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 4. Celebríans Garten**   
  
  
  
Morgen war zu gestern geworden, und Aragorn schob die geplante Entschuldigung bei Arwen immer noch vor sich her. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten die beiden außerhalb der gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten so gut wie nicht miteinander gesprochen. Er versuchte ihr so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis ihm eine Entschuldigung eingefallen war, bei der sie ihn vielleicht für nicht allzu primitiv halten würde.   
Gleich nach Beendigung des Mittagessens verließ Aragorn Elronds Haus. Den Nachtisch hatte er ausfallen lassen, was sein Ziehvater mit einem Stirnrunzeln bemerkt hatte. Er begab sich in den Stall, wo er sich ins Heu legte, und an die Decke starrte, während er den Geräuschen der Pferde lauschte.   
  
Irgendwann nach nicht allzu langer Zeit kam jemand herein. Leichte geschmeidige Schritte näherten sich seiner Position.   
„Hallo Estel", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm, woraufhin er aufsah, und in Arwens Gesicht blickte. Elronds Tochter ließ sich neben ihn ins Heu sinken. „Estel, bitte sag mir, warum weichst du mir die ganze Zeit aus?"   
Aragorn spürte wie er rot wurde. „Ich... nun... jetzt ist wohl eine Entschuldigung angebracht", war das Einzige, was ihm darauf einfiel. Arwen sah ihn fragend an. „Für den Kuss, meine ich... Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich damit nicht überrumpeln."   
Ein Lächeln fand den Weg auf ihr Gesicht. „Zugeben, du hast mich ziemlich überrascht. Aber ich mag Überraschungen. Sofern sie positiv sind."   
„Und... war diese eine positive?"   
  
Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, nahm sie seine Hand. „Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."   
Bereitwillig ließ er sich von ihr aus dem Stall und hinter Elronds Haus führen. Von dort folgten sie einem schmalen Pfad, der sich bald zwischen dichtem eine natürliche Hecke bildendem Gestrüpp verlor. In der Nähe plätscherte der Fluss.   
Arwen bog einige Äste zur Seite. „Wir sind da."   
Erst als Aragorn direkt neben ihr stand, konnte er an dem Gebüsch vorbei sehen. Vor den beiden erstreckte sich eine Wiese, die an drei Seiten von den heckenartig verwachsenen Pflanzen umgeben war. Das gegenüber liegende Ende fiel sanft zum Fluss ab. Das Gras war recht hoch, und überall blühten die verschiedensten Blumen.   
„Das ist der Garten meiner Mutter", Arwens Stimme klang ehrfurchtsvoll, „Seit ihrem Tod kümmere ich mich um ihn."   
„Wundervoll!" staunte Aragorn. „Und ich dachte ich hätte inzwischen jeden Quadratmeter von Bruchtal erforscht. Der Weg hierher ist ziemlich gut versteckt."   
Sie nickte. „Früher war das nicht so. Aber Vater, Elladan und Elrohir zogen es vor, diesen Ort zu vergessen. Zu viele Erinnerungen haften daran. Deshalb sah ich keine Notwendigkeit darin den Zugang für alle sichtbar zu halten. Außer uns beiden und meiner Großmutter weiß niemand, dass es diesen Garten noch gibt. Versprich mir, dass du das für dich behältst."   
„Du hast mein Wort. Und ich danke dir, dass du mir diesen Ort gezeigt hast."   
Arwen grinste. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Aber zum Anschauen habe ich dich nicht hierher gebracht." Sie hielt ihm ein kleines braunes Beutelchen unter die Nase, welches ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. „Möchtest du mir helfen etwas zu pflanzen?"   
  
Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er lieber täte. Also begannen sie zunächst damit die Erde an der ausgewählten Stelle aufzulockern.   
„Was pflanzen wir da eigentlich?" Aragorn begutachtete die purpurroten Samen, die ihm Arwen gegeben hatte, um sie in der Erde zu verteilen.   
„Das sind Orchideensamen. Ich habe sie von meiner Großmutter. In ihrem Garten gibt es viele davon, und sie sagt diese Art wird auch hier gedeihen."   
„Ich bin gespannt, wie diese Blümchen am Ende aussehen werden." Er grinste.   
„Wenn wir sie jetzt nicht gießen, werden wir es nie erfahren." Mit einem Lächeln erhob sie sich und ging zum Flussufer hinab. Aragorn folgte ihr.   
„Bescheidene Frage. Wie schöpfen wir das Wasser?"   
„Mit den Händen, was denkst du denn?"   
„Wie wäre es mit trinken und hinterher wieder ausspucken?"   
„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"   
„Was bin ich? Sag das noch einmal!" Er machte Anstalten ihr das Wasser, das er in den Handflächen hatte, über den Kopf zu leeren.   
„Lass den Unsinn! Das ist für die Blumen. Außerdem habe ich heute schon gebadet."   
Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, welches ihr entging, goss er das Wasser über die Stelle, wo die Orchideensamen in der Erde ruhten.   
Noch zwei Mal gingen sie zum Fluss, bevor Arwen der Meinung war, dass die Blumen genug hatten. Doch Aragorn schien das anders zu sehen. Er machte sich zum vierten Mal auf den Weg um Wasser zu schöpfen. Am Ufer hockend wartete er, dass Arwen zu ihm trat. Was auch sogleich geschah.   
„Wir brauchen kein..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein Schwall Wasser traf sie mitten ins Gesicht.   
„Das war für das unmöglich sein!"   
„Genau das bist du auch!" Sie begann ebenfalls damit ihn zu bespritzen.   
  
Eine Weile ging die nasse Schlacht hin und her, bis beide lachend und nach Luft ringend im Gras lagen. Nachdem sie wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen waren, richteten sie sich fast zeitgleich auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.   
Wassertropfen lösten sich aus Arwens Haar und perlten über ihre Wangen hinab. Als Aragorn sie vorsichtig mit dem Daumen fort wischte, ergriff Arwen seine Hand. Einige Augenblicke verharrten sie so, dann begannen sich ihre Gesichter einander zu nähern. Bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Zunächst zaghaft, die Reaktion des anderen abwartend. Doch der Kuss wurde bald intensiver.   
Fordernd. Aufnehmend. Gebend.   
Ihre Zungen trafen sich immer wieder, den Mund des anderen erforschend.   
Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander, um gleich darauf wieder in einem langen innigen Kuss zu versinken.   
  



	5. Ada ist dagegen

  
_Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig, denn ada ist dagegen ;-)   
  
@ Laura: Dankeschön :-) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.   
  
@ Schwaben-Power: Nein nein, sie ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ein paar Kapitelchen kommen noch.   
  
@ Liloe und Isinue: Dankedanke! Und natürlich mach ich weiter._

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 5. Ada ist dagegen**   
  
  
  
Seit dem Nachmittag in Celebríans Garten waren Arwen und Aragorn förmlich unzertrennlich. Man traf sie nur noch zusammen an. Sei es beim Ausreiten, oder bei einem Brettspiel.   
Elrond war dies natürlich nicht entgangen. Und er war nicht besonders glücklich über diese Tatsache. Warum musste sich seine Tochter auch ausgerechnet in einen Menschen verlieben, wo es doch genügend passende Kandidaten unter den Elbenmännern hier in Bruchtal gab?   
Er nahm sich vor in nächster Zeit ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Arwen zu führen.   
  
„Arwen. Würdest du bitte mit in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen."   
Als die Angesprochene diese Aufforderung vernahmen, konnte sie bereits erahnen, was sie erwartete. Elrond saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als sie, etwas geknickt, herein kamen.   
„Du wolltest mich sprechen, ada?" Arwen musterte ihn fragend.   
„Nun, es war nicht zu übersehen, wie viel Zeit du die letzten Tage mit Estel verbracht hast", begann er, „Und mir ist auch keineswegs entgangen, dass ihr beide offenbar mehr als Freundschaft füreinander empfindet, auch wenn ihr das vielleicht gehofft hattet.   
„Worauf willst du hinaus?"   
„Ach Arwen, nînelen. Ich freue mich doch für dich, wenn du glücklich bist. Auch für Estel. Schließlich ist er mein Ziehsohn. Und in wen man sich verliebt, kann man sich nicht aussuchen, das habe seinerzeit am eigenen Leib erfahren. Aber du musst dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass Estel und du, dass ihr keine gemeinsame Zukunft habt. Er ist sterblich. Du bist eine Elbe. Vergiss ihn."   
Arwens Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich während dieser Worte mehrere Male. Als ihr Vater endete, sah sie ihn überrascht und schockiert an. „Wie kann ich ihn vergessen, wenn ich ihn liebe?"   
„Genau so wie man lernen kann jemanden zu lieben, kann man auch lernen aufhören ihn zu lieben."   
„Ich will aber nicht aufhören!"   
Elrond, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte, ergriff sanft Arwens Schultern. „Du wirst nach Lothlórien zurück kehren. Noch bevor der neue Mond kommt." sagte er mit Nachdruck.   
Arwen wusste, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete, aber ihre Gefühle gingen mit ihr durch. „Nein, das werde ich nicht! Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!" schrie sie wütend.   
„Ich bin dein Vater!" antwortete Elrond ebenso laut.   
Normalerweise war ihr Vater beherrscht, sie hatte ihn selten so aufgebracht erlebt. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen, begreif das endlich! Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau!"   
Damit hatte sie das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Elrond verpasste ihr eine leichte Ohrfeige. „Dann benimm dich auch so!"   
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, und sie drehte sich rasch um. Diesen Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Als sie eilig das Haus verließ, wäre sie fast mit Aragorn zusammen gestoßen. Verwirrt sah er ihr nach, während sie im Stall verschwand, und gleich darauf auf Ninims Rücken davon preschte.   
Aragorn holte kurzerhand seinen eigenen Hengst Sûl, und ritt ihr hinterher. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er ihr folgte, machte aber keine Anstalten langsamer zu werden, oder gar anzuhalten.   
Schließlich sah er den Apfelbaum am Flussufer, bei dem er erst kürzlich mit Arwen gewesen war. Schon von weitem erkannte er Ninim, die dort graste. Doch Arwen bemerkte er erst, beim näher kommen. Sie lag unter dem Baum in der Wiese. Aragorn schwang sich von Sûls Rücken, ließ ihn ebenfalls grasen.   
Arwen zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sich neben sie hockte, und seine Hände zärtlich über ihre Schultern gleiten ließ.   
„Estel!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm, was ihn ihr Gesicht sehen ließ. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, offenbar hatte sie geweint.   
„Was um Erus Willen ist bloß passiert?"   
„Ada ist so ungerecht", schluchzte sie. „Er will mich zurück nach Lórien schicken, damit wir beide nicht mehr zusammen sein können."   
Aragorn seufzte. Er hatte längst gemerkt, dass sein Ziehvater nicht begeistert davon war, dass Arwen und er sich ineinander verliebt hatten.   
„Unsere Unterredung endete in einem, Streit. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich bei dir bleiben will, und mich nicht zwingen ließe wegzugehen."   
„Und was war seine Antwort?"   
„Er hatte ein schlagendes Argument auf Lager." Sie seufzte, „Solange ich denken kann, hat er mich noch niemals geschlagen."   
Das überraschte Aragorn. Er selbst hatte zwar als Junge die ein oder andere Ohrfeige von Elrond kassiert, aber dass er so wütend sein konnte, um seiner geliebten Tochter eine zu verpassen, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.   
„Liebst du mich?" fragte sie unvermittelt.   
Er musterte sie irritiert. „Mehr als mein Leben." Zum Beweis drehte er vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu sich und begann die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu küssen.   
Seine Liebkosungen entlockten ihr ein Lächeln. Sie gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Dann willst du nicht, dass ich gehe?"   
„Natürlich nicht." Er runzelte die Stirn, „Wenn du möchtest, rede ich mit ada."   
„Würdest du das?"   
„Sonst hätte ich es nicht angeboten." Er grinste. „Kommst du mit zurück nach Imladris?"   
Arwen schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich würde lieber noch ein bisschen allein sein und nachdenken."   
„Wie du willst." Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete er sich, um dann mit Sûl heimwärts zu reiten.   
  



	6. Unter vier Augen

  
_Aragorn hat versprochen mit Elrond ein Gespräch zu führen.   
  
@ Laura: So tolle Stories wie die deine reviewt meinereiner immer gern. Tjo, ich war nicht ganz sicher wo ich meine Story enden lassen sollte. Zunächst wollte ich nach dem vierten Kapitel aufhören. Aber die vielen netten Reviews haben mich dazu angeregt, doch noch weiter zu machen._

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 6. Unter vier Augen**   
  
  
  
In Bruchtal angekommen brachte Aragorn zuerst seinen Hengst in den Stall. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Elrond. Wie erwartet, fand er seinen Ziehvater in dessen Arbeitszimmer vor, in ein Buch vertieft.   
Er klopfte an die Tür. „Ada, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"   
Der Elb blickte auf. Er war nicht im Geringsten überrascht über Aragorns Kommen, und wusste natürlich auch, was sein Anliegen war. Mit einem Nicken klappte er das Buch zu. „Natürlich. Komm nur herein."   
Aragorn hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern kam gleich zur Sache. „Ich habe gerade mit Arwen gesprochen. Ihr hattet Streit, erzählte sie."   
„Ihr Verhalten war derart unvernünftig."   
„Du willst sie wieder nach Lórien schicken?"   
„In der Tat, ja."   
„Aber sie möchte nicht gehen. Warum lässt du sie nicht bleiben?"   
Elrond seufzte. „Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären."   
„Was daran schwierig?" Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, „Sie möchte hier sein, also schick sie nicht weg."   
  
„Estel. Hast du je die Geschichte von Lúthien und Beren gehört?"   
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nun. Lúthien war eine Elbenmaid, schön wie ein Sonnenaufgang über dem Ozean, lieblich wie Vogelgesang an einem Frühlingstag. Beren ein junger Sterblicher, edel und mutig. Es traf sich, dass er eines Tages im Wald einer Frau elbischen Blutes begegnete. Das war Lúthien, und mit ihrem Tanz zog sie ihn sofort in ihren Bann. Die beiden verliebten sich unsterblich ineinander. Doch durch die Zeit selbst waren sie getrennt.   
Um ihrer Liebe willen, nahm Beren die aussichtslose Aufgabe auf sich einen der Silmaril wieder zu finden. Denn dies war es, was Lúthiens Vater verlangte. Lúthien begleitete ihn auf dieser Reise. Und mit einem Zauberspruch half sie ihm einen der Steine aus der Krone des Morgoth zu schneiden. Die Bedingung war erfüllt, doch Beren musste sein Leben lassen. Dies stürzte Lúthien in tiefe Trauer, bis sie schließlich an ihrem gebrochenen Herzen zugrunde ging. Doch Mandos, Herr der Toten, hatte Erbarmen, und schenkte den beiden eine zweite Chance. Ein sterbliches Leben.   
Lúthien Tinúviel war die Großmutter meiner Mutter. Ihr Blut fließt in Arwens Adern, Estel. Manche sagen sogar, sie sei in ihr wieder auf diese Welt gekommen. Und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass auch Arwen irgendwann eine Wahl zu treffen hat, mein Sohn."   
„Und das willst du verhindern?" Die Geschichte der zwei Liebenden, hatte Aragorn tief gerührt. Dennoch hatte sich sein Standpunkt nicht geändert. „Ich meine, dass sie einmal vor einer ähnlichen Entscheidung stehen wird."   
„Es ist nicht zu verhindern. Alles was ich möchte, ist sie darauf vorzubereiten. Damit sie, egal wie ihre Wahl sein wird, nichts bereut."   
Diese Antwort veranlasste Aragorn zum Nachdenken. Eine Weile war es still im Raum. Elrond schien genau zu wissen, was im Moment hinter der Stirn seines Ziehsohnes vorging.   
  
„Arwen muss nach Lórien zurück kehren. Nur so kann sie sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden. Und du über die deinen. Bitte versuch das zu verstehen, Estel."   
„Aber sie liebt mich, und ich liebe sie. Unklarheiten sehe ich dabei keine."   
„Ihr seid beide noch jung. Arwen hat ihren Weg zu gehen, und du deinen. Wenn ihr in einigen Jahren wieder aufeinander trefft, und sich eure Gefühle nicht geändert haben, werde ich keine Einwände mehr haben, das verspreche ich." Er hielt einen Moment inne, musterte sein Gegenüber. „Aber du musst mir auch etwas versprechen."   
„Und was?"   
„Versprich mir, dass du dein Schicksal erfüllst, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."   
„Mein Schicksal?"   
„Der Thron von Gondor. Das ist dein Weg."   
Aragorn seufzte. „Ada, ich habe dir schon gesagt, ich bin nur ein einfacher Junge aus dem Volk der Dunedain. Vielleicht werde ich einmal ein Stammesfürst sein, wie mein leiblicher Vater einer war, aber doch kein König von Gondor. Das ist lächerlich."   
„Es ist dein Schicksal. Du bist der letzte aus Isildurs Linie. Außer dir gibt es niemanden mehr. Versprich mir, dass du es niemals ablehnst."   
„Wenn es dich glücklich macht", er verdrehte die Augen, „will ich dir mein Versprechen geben."   
  
Elronds Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Damit sollst du doch nicht mich glücklich machen. Niemand schafft dir an jetzt zu mögen was dir einmal bevor steht. Aber von dir weisen darfst du es nicht. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist dein Schicksal zu erfüllen, wirst du ein anderer sein. Bis es so weit ist, musst du noch viel lernen. An jeder Erfahrung, die du sammelst, wirst du wachsen. Auch Arwen wird sich ändern. Und wenn eure Gefühle füreinander all das überdauern, gibt es nichts mehr, das euch zu trennen vermag."   
Langsam begann Aragorn zu begreifen, dass sein Ziehvater recht hatte. Wie immer. Elrond weilte seit über sechstausend Jahren in dieser Welt. Er hatte vieles gesehen und erlebt, wusste bescheid über die Tücken und Prüfungen, die das Leben bereit halten konnte.   
„Ich gebe dir mein Wort, ada." Er unterstrich seine Aussage mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken.   
„Sehr gut. Dann wäre das geklärt", der Elb musterte den jungen Dunadan. „Gibt es noch etwas, worüber du mit mir sprechen möchtest?"   
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber danke für deine Geduld mit mir."   
„Du weißt doch, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast." Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Wie ich Arwen kenne, wird sie mich die nächstem zwei Tage keines Blickes würdigen. Könntest du ihr, wenn du sie siehst, bitte sagen, dass mir die Ohrfeige sehr leid tut. Ich werde mich selbst bei ihr entschuldigen, sobald sie wieder mit mir redet."   
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Aragorns Gesicht. Damit, dass Arwen so nachtragend sein konnte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Man lernt eben nie aus, dachte er bei sich. „Natürlich ada."   
Nachdenklich verließ er Elronds Arbeitszimmer. Er beschloss vor dem Essen noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, und dann möglichst bald mit Arwen über diese Unterhaltung zu sprechen.   
  



	7. Abschied

  
_Loslassen ist schwer und tut weh.   
  
@ Laura: Tjo, diesmal war ich nicht so schnell.   
  
@ Isinue: Ende hinzukritzeln sollt ich mir wirklich mal angewöhnen ;-)   
  
@Schwaben-Power: Schätze deine Frage ist hiermit beantwortet._

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 7. Abschied**   
  
  
  
Es war schon recht spät, doch Aragorn fand keine Ruhe. Am nächsten Morgen würde Arwen nach Lórien aufbrechen, und er wusste nicht, was werden sollte, wenn sie fort war. Um diese Zeit war es üblicherweise still im Haus, sodass das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, das Zirpen der Grillen von draußen war.   
Doch jetzt vernahm er auf dem Gang leise Schritte. Vermutlich war es nur Elrond, der nun zu Bett ging. Der Herr von Bruchtal pflegte abends lange in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verweilen. Aber wer auch immer dort draußen war, kam näher. Elronds Schlafgemach befand sich dagegen am anderen Ende des Korridors.   
Die Schnalle wurde vorsichtig hinunter gedrückt, sodass die Tür leise aufschwang. Aragorn richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf und blickte in die entsprechende Richtung.   
  
Dort stand Arwen, bekleidet mit einem dünnen weißen Nachthemd, das ihren wundervoll geformten Körper betonte.   
Aragorn blickte sie verwundert an. „Was führt dich hierher?"   
„Ich hatte es so satt wie ein Schatten allein im Dunkeln zu sein.", mit geschmeidigen Schritten trat sie zum Bett und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.   
„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Wenn ada uns so sähe, könnte er sich wer weiß was denken."   
„Und darum habe ich auch gewartet bis er schläft." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.   
Mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln betrachtete Aragorn sie. Zum wiederholten Mal stellte er fest, wie schön sie doch war. Das durchs Fenster herein fallende Mondlicht, ließ ihre Haut noch heller erscheinen, als gewöhnlich. Vor Kurzem erst war Vollmond gewesen. Nächte wie diese weckten Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit in ihm.   
Arwen musterte ihn interessiert. „Woran denkst du gerade?"   
„Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, und mich in solchen Nächten wie heute fürchtete, hat mir meine Mutter immer eine Geschichte erzählt – die von der Mondfee mochte ich besonders. Das ist auch die Einzige, an die ich mich noch gut erinnern kann."   
„Erzählst du sie mir?" bat Arwen.   
Dies tat er natürlich gern, und sie lauschte, in seine Arme gekuschelt, gespannt seinen Worten. Aragorn war ein guter Geschichtenerzähler, vermochte die Stimmung ausgezeichnet zu vermitteln.   
Schließlich beendete er seine Erzählung - und merkte, dass Arwen eingeschlafen war - es hatte sich eben um eine Gutenachtgeschichte gehandelt.   
Mit einem Lächeln deckte er sie zu. „Ich liebe dich – jetzt und für immer", flüsterte er, und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er sich dann eine zweite Decke für sich selbst aus dem Schrank holte, und es sich damit am Boden gemütlich machte, zumindest so weit es ging. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Elrond seine Tochter mit ihm im Bett vorfände – wenngleich die beiden nur miteinander geredet hatten.   
  
Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück stand Arwen reisefertig mit ihrer Stute Ninim vor den Toren von Imladris. Sie verabschiedete sich zunächst von ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern. Elrond fiel es nicht leicht, sie schon wieder ziehen sehen zu müssen, aber er hatte so entschieden, weil er wusste, dass es das Richtige war.   
Als Aragorn kam, um ihr Lebwohl zu sagen, zog er sich taktvoll mit seinen Söhnen zurück, damit die beiden noch einige letzte Momente unter sich hatten.   
  
Schweigend gingen sie zunächst ein paar Schritte, bis sie außer Sichtweite der anderen waren.   
„Estel", begann Arwen. „Ich möchte, dass du eines weißt. Egal welche Entfernungen uns auch trennen mögen, Hoffnung wird es in meinem Herzen immer geben."   
Er ergriff sanft ihre Hände. „Auch ich werde hoffen – auf dass das Licht des Abendsterns, das mein Herz erhellt hat, sich nie verdunkelt."   
Eine Träne rann Arwens Wange hinab. Vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze wischte Aragorn die Feuchtigkeit von ihrer Wange. „Bitte wein nicht. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist." Er umarmte sie innig und sie versanken in einen letzten langen Kuss.   
  
Schließlich kamen sie wieder bei den Toren Bruchtals an, wo sich immer noch Elrond und seine Söhne, sowie die beiden Wachmänner, die Arwen auf ihrer Reise nach Lórien vor Orks, Räubern und ähnlichen Gefahren schützen sollten, aufhielten. Elladan, der bis jetzt Ninim am Zügel gehalten hatte, überließ die Stute wieder ihrer Besitzern, welche sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf ihren Rücken schwang. Die beiden Wachmänner stiegen ebenfalls auf ihre Pferde und folgten Arwen durch das Tor hinaus aus Imladris.   
Nach ein paar Metern brachte sie Ninim wieder zum Stehen und wandte sich nach Aragorn um. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, erst als er Arwens Blick auf sich spürte, sah er auf. Sie merkte, dass seine Augen feucht waren. Ihm fiel es ebenso schwer sie ziehen zu lassen, wie ihr in dem Wissen fortzugehen, dass er hinter ihr zurück blieb.   
Alles in ihr sträubte sich, sie musste sich zwingen ihre Stute wieder anzureiben. Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzuwenden, verschwand sie schließlich aus der Sichtweite Aragorns. Sie wusste, mit jedem Mal, das sie zu ihm zurück sah, wurde es schmerzhafter den Weg fort zu setzen, und ihn zurück zu lassen.   
  
Und dann war sie weg. Einfach so. Aragorn begann sie jetzt schon zu vermissen. Ihr sonniges Lächeln morgens, wenn er noch verschlafen war. Die ausgedehnten Spaziergänge am Flussufer. Die gemeinsamen Ausritte.   
Bruchtal nicht dasselbe ohne sie, nicht mehr vollständig. Das Gefühl, das etwas fehlte, das Sehnen seines Herzens nach etwas, dass er nicht haben konnte, ließ ihn nur kurze Zeit nach Arwens Aufbruch seine Sachen packen.   
Ohne zu wissen, wohin er überhaupt gehen sollte, hoffte er, dass die Wanderschaft genügend Abenteuer mit sich brachte, um ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben.   
  
Irgendwann würde die Hoffnung erfüllt werden, und der Abendstern wieder leuchten.   
  
  
  
_Hier endet die Geschichte - ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen._   
  



End file.
